


Breaking Dawn

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is human... and sometimes it shows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Obsidian Age"

"...how'd it feel? The first time you ran with the League?" 

Bruce hears the words, but he really isn't listening to the meaning. He can't. He's sitting on top of one of his city's buildings, and he's not alone. Dick is still asking him things, telling him his experiences, and Bruce doesn't care.

Well, he does, and later, his recall will fill him in. Now...

"Dick." The name, when both are in costume, is enough to silence the younger man. "Come here."

The hero of the 'Haven comes over, until he is side by side with his mentor. Bruce pulls one gauntlet off, and clasps Dick's hand tight.

"I'll be proud later, Dick...right now, I'm too damn thankful to be back with you."

Dick squeezes the hand around his, and they face the new day together.


End file.
